The Fight Between Truth and Ideals
by CherryAngel991
Summary: Touko has wanted a Pokemon her entire life and after fifteen years of waiting she finally can. On her journey, she finds her childhood fear resurfacing again. Will someone help her to finally grow out of her fear? Or will that fear tear her down? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction! All reviews welcome, positive and others. Please remember I'm a newbie! Thanks! Also I don't own Pokemon.**

Chapter 1

Touko had waited for this day all her life. She had turned fifteen just last week, and was old enough to go on her adventure. She had been extremely happy the day the package had arrived on her front porch. She squirmed in anticipation waiting for all of her best friends to be present so they could open the gift box with their new Pokémon in it. Her best friend, Cheren was there with her, impatiently tapping his foot and staring at the blue box with as much excitement in his dark eyes as the girl standing beside him.

Her fidgeting was understandable. He looked into her blue eyes as she rocked on her heels. She fingered the pink bill of her hat, before checking her door for the fifth time in the past minute.

"Urgh…" She muttered, playing with the black wristbands she wore all the time.

"Where is Bianca? I want to get our pokemon already!" Cheren snapped, running his fingers through his black hair, the one tuft of hair bouncing back up as usual.

She turned and gave him a small smile, weakly pulling on his jacket sleeve. He sighed heavily, wondering how he ended up with the most forgetful airhead ever as one of his best friends. Knowing what he was thinking by the exasperated, yet happy expression on his face, she giggled. She kicked him in the shin, then squeezed his hand. He sent a glare in her direction, before softening his expression seeing her look worriedly at the little blue gift box.

She had always been worried about the Pokémon not liking her. She was worried they would reject her. Nothing her friends could say would make her feel better. All they could do was wait for her to get her Pokémon and show her that she was wrong. That was one of the few things that caused her bright aura to darken.

Bianca ran in, holding the green beret that was slipping off of her blond head. They could tell she had ran there.

"I am sooo sorry guys!" She smiled apologetically at them and Cheren sighed.

"Honestly… I knew your sense of time was horrible, but this is just too much. We're getting our Pokémon today! You can't be late on these kinds of days. It was upsetting. Touko was even using profanity and all that—" Cheren was grinning until Touko punched him in the shoulder.

"Jerk!" She said, pouting at him.

"At least I got you talking," He said.

"I'm nervous! Besides, aren't you happy at me being quiet?" She poked him in the stomach.

"Well… I know I said that it would be more peaceful if you didn't talk, but…" He trailed off.

"But?" She pressed him raising her eyebrows. He turned away, blushing, muttering about stupid teenage girls. Touko giggled, not as nervous after pushing Cheren's buttons.

"Anyways...Touko should chose her Pokémon first since they were delivered here!" Bianca said, feeling left out while the two friends conversed happily without her.

Touko walked slowly up to the box, her shaking hand tugging gently at the green ribbon that was holding the box shut. She removed the lid. She looked at the Poké balls that were rocking, knocking against each other. She picked the one to the far right, the one shaking the most. She smiled at its warmth.

"It's an Oshawott," She said quietly, looking down at the little card marking what Pokémon it was. Bianca rushed forward.

"That's great! Now… I'll get the Tepig and Cheren can have the Snivy." Bianca smiled picking up the middle Pokéball, rubbing it tenderly against her cheek.

"Who gave you permission to pick my Pokémon for me?" Cheren cast a glare in her direction. She smiled apologetically like she did when she walked in earlier. He sighed in resignation.

"You're lucky I wanted Snivy anyways," He grumbled.

"Hey, hey! We should battle!" Bianca hopped excitedly.

"That's not a good idea inside a building." Cheren looked sternly at Bianca.

"Let's do it!" Touko said excitedly.

"Didn't I _just _say that it was a bad idea." Cheren sighed.

"Don't be such a worrywart!" Bianca pouted at him.

"Fine… Do what you want," He muttered.

"Alright Touko! Let's battle!" Bianca said excitedly.

"Alright!" Touko grinned. They held up their Poké balls and looked defiantly into each other's eyes.

"Go Tepig!" Bianca said.

"Let's do this Oshawott!" Touko said.


	2. Chapter 2

**How is it so far? Good I hope! Please review!**

Chapter 2

The two Pokémon first looked at their Trainers before staring into the eyes of their opponent.

"Hey Oshawott! Let's do this! Use tackle!" Touko bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"D-dodge Tepig!" Bianca squeaked, surprised at the look on her friend's face. She had never seen her look so happy, especially with Pokémon. Around Pokémon, Touko had always been interested, but tense and reserved. Now, however, was a whole different story.

Unfortunately for Bianca, Tepig cast a glance back at her, having heard her falter. This opening allowed Oshawott to slam his tiny body into Tepig's also small form.

"Oh no! You're okay, right Tepig?" Bianca's little Pokémon stood back up, giving a firm nod. Oshawott moved backwards, looking positively delighted to be battling.

"Okay! Let's do this Tepig! Use Tackle!" Bianca was much more confident now, more happy than surprised.

"Dodge it!" Touko said quickly, and Oshawott quickly sidestepped and Tepig ran right into Touko's dresser. Cheren put his head in his hands.

"I knew this was a bad idea," He muttered. He was ignored.

"Tackle, Oshawott!" Touko commanded happily.

Tepig didn't even need his Trainer's command and ran away from Oshawott's attack. For a moment, they seemed to play tag, Tepig running and jumping on objects, with Oshawott chasing after him. After ruining Touko's purple comforter, Oshawott caught Tepig, launching them both off the bed in the process. Tepig weakly stood up, to Oshawott's surprise.

"Tackle!" Bianca screamed.

Tepig got a hit on Oshawott catching him off-guard and getting a direct hit. Oshawott shook his head furiously, looked at Touko, and after a nod of approval it used another tackle, successfully causing Tepig to faint. She ran to her small Pokémon and picked it up, giggling happily. She spun in a circle and the little being in her arms shared her glee.

"Don't be celebrating. Your room is a mess." Touko stuck her tongue out at Cheren and put her hands on her hips after putting Oshawott back on the ground.

"So are you going to fight me or what?" She asked. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

"Of course. I'm not going to let you two have all the fun. And I won't make as much of a mess as Bianca and you did." Touko shrugged off the rude comment, and Bianca was too excited about her friends battling to care.

"But first…" Cheren went to Bianca and Touko, healing both their Pokémon with potions.

"Snivy are going to win this fair and square." He had a smug smile despite the fact that Touko had just won.

"Don't be cocky Cheren. Reading books won't win your battles." She had her hands on her hips and looked extremely confident. Oshawott looked at her, then mimicked her actions. That didn't sit well with Snivy or Cheren.

"How am I the cocky one?" Cheren sighed.

"Blah, blah, blah. Let's do it already!" Touko bounced excitedly. He clicked his tongue at her.

"As immature as ever." He grinned.

"Oshawott use tackle!" Touko said.

"Dodge it Snivy!" Cheren said quickly. Snivy sidestepped with a smug smile, but Oshawott swung around and used all of his power and hit Snivy in the back, launching him.

"It's okay Snivy! We can still do this! Use Leer!" Cheren said. The look on Snivy's face had Oshawott momentarily taken aback.

"Use tackle!" Touko's words immediately broke Oshawott's concentration on Snivy's eyes and launched into another attack. Snivy got up weakly.

"Use tacke!" Cheren yelled desperately. Snivy started towards Oshawott.

"Dodge it and counterattack with tackle!" Touko said. Oshawott jumped on Snivy's head and tackled him from behind again. Snivy cried out in pain, and it fell, defeated.

"Yay!" Oshawott and Touko smiled happily at each other.

"Yeah, yeah. You won we get it." Cheren returned Snivy to his Poké Ball. Touko patted the little Pokémon's head.

"Let's go apologize to your mom for trashing your room." Cheren began walking. Bianca followed behind. Touko picked up the Oshawott.

"Osha! Oshawott!" He said. Touko giggled.

"Let's go." She walked downstairs, following her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the longest chapter so far. Also, this might take me a little while because I restarted the Pok****emon Black game just to do this. I wanted to get all the info in!(plus some more. It ****_is_**** a fan fiction after all). Please review! **

Chapter 3

"We're really sorry Mrs. White." Cheren looked sheepishly at Touko's mother. Bianca fidgeted.

"Oh, it's fine. I'll just clean it up later. There's no need to worry." She smiled at them.

"I'm going to go to Professor Juniper's lab now, Touko," Cheren said, looking at her.

"Oh! I need to go home first!" Bianca said. Both of them rushed out.

"Pokémon are really lively, aren't they? I could hear them from down here! Let's heal up your Pokémon. Don't go pushing them too hard!" Touko's mother momentarily took Oshawott and healed him.

"Thanks Mom," She said.

"Oh, no problem, sweetie! Now head on down to the lab. I'm sure they're waiting for you." She gently pushed her daughter out of the house. Touko walked leisurely to the lab. She met Cheren there.

"Hey, Touko, can you go and check up on Bianca? She's probably spacing out again." Cheren pointed towards Bianca's house.

"Okay." She walked to Bianca's house and let herself in. She was immediately met by the sound of male screaming.

"No, no, no! You are not going on an adventure!" Bianca's father screamed.

"But Dad! I can do it! I have a Pokémon and everything!" Bianca protested. She turned on her heel and began walking to the door. She stopped when she saw Touko.

"Oh… It's okay." She smiled weakly, then walked out. Touko glanced at Bianca's father before walking away as well.

_Poor Bianca... I bet she's heartbroken… _Touko sighed and walked to the lab.

"Alright. Now that everyone's here, let's go in." The three of them walked in together.

"It's about time you got here. Now, let me introduce myself. I am—" Cheren cut her off.

"Professor Juniper? We know who you are," He said.

"Yes, but this is a day to remember forever, so we must behave with some formality. As I was saying, I am Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how Pokémon came into existence." She suddenly blinked and looked at the three teenagers.

"What a surprise! You have already battled! Your Pokémon have already begun to trust you. Especially you, Touko." Touko beamed with pride and felt the little Poké Ball in her pink bag moving.

"Would any of you like to nickname your Pokémon?" Touko nodded, but the other two shook their heads.

"I'll name him Ordell," She said. Cheren chuckled.

"What kind of name is that?" He asked. She elbowed him.

"It means beginning. He's my first Pokémon. The starter of my… Our journey." She kicked him in the shin.

"That's nice Touko." Bianca said.

"This is why I love Bianca. Bianca is nice." Touko grinned.

"And what am I?" He asked.

"A pile of dirt covered in poop, covered in barf," Touko said matter-of-factly. Professor Juniper cleared her throat.

"Anyways… I gave you your Pokémon for a reason," She began.

"It's for the Pokédex, right?" Cheren butt in again.

"Pokédex?" Bianca tilted her head quizzically.

"Someone has been doing their research. However, I would like to explain for those who don't know. The pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter. I want the three of you to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova Region. That is my request. Will you go on a adventure to complete the Pokédex?" She looked at each one of them.

"Okay! Oh! I mean… Yes, Professor." Bianca blushed.

"Of course," Cheren said.

"Definitely!" Touko smiled.

"Thank you for letting me become a Trainer, which is what I've always wished." Cheren nodded at her.

"Thanks, all of you. Here is your Pokédex. Meet me on Route 1 so I can show you how to catch Pokémon." Professor Juniper handed them each the small device, and left.

"We can go on an adventure right? Professor Juniper asked us to after all. I really want to explore and find out what I want to do in life." Bianca looked worried.

"Of course. We can travel however we want while completing the Pokédex," Cheren said. They all walked outside and were stopped by Touko's mother. Touko explained about what they had been told.

"I'm so proud of you! Here, I have something useful for all of you." She pulled out three maps and gave them to the teens.

"Thank you. This is very useful." Cheren nodded and Bianca smiled.

"Now, Touko, don't worry about your room. I hope you find many wonderful things on your journey. Have fun dear!" Her mother smiled and waved goodbye. Cheren, Bianca, and Touko walked to Rout 1.

"Hey, guys! I have the best idea! Let's all take our first step onto Route 1 together." Bianca smiled. Cheren rolled his eyes, then Touko looped his arm with hers.

"Damn you…" He muttered, and she grinned. Bianca looped arms with Touko and they took their first steps together. Professor Juniper smiled at them as Cheren pulled his arm away.

"Alright children. Let me explain. The Pokédex will automatically update when you meet Pokémon. It's set up so you get more information when you catch the Pokémon. Here, Minccino and I will demonstrate." Juniper's Minccino ventured into the grass and attacked a Lillipup. It used tackle until the little Pokémon was weakened. Juniper threw the Poké Ball. It bounced on the head of the weak creature, and the small being was in the ball with a flash of white light.

"Well, I'll be going now. Talk to an inventor in Striaton City. She's an old friend of mine, and I'm sure she'll help you. Bye!" Professor Juniper waved. Bianca turned to her friends.

"Let's have a competition to see who can catch the most Pokemon!" Bianca squealed.

"You and your crazy ideas." Cheren shook his head at her.

"Afraid you're going to lose?" Touko grinned.

"Shut it. Let's do this!" Cheren took of at a run.

"Hey! Wait up!" Bianca chased after him. Touko laughed.

**Sorry. It was pretty boring.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is much longer than the others. Sorry about Chapters 2 and 3 being kind of boring. I'm basing it completely off of how I play the restarted game. Also, thanks sooo much for reviewing! I can't reply yet because I haven't had the account for 24 hours yet. Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about you!**

Chapter 4

In the end, Touko won the contest, having a Patrat and Lillipup.

"For some reason I always get males," Touko said, as they kept walking. She had three Pokémon, while the others had two.

"And you give them weird names. Seriously, Pavit and Argos?" Touko puffed out her cheeks at Cheren's comment.

"Argos means vigilant guardian, and Pavit means purity. Pavity seems really innocent and pure and Argos seemed very protective of me. You are just upset that I can come up with such good names." She stuck her tongue out.

"I wouldn't call them good." She punched him, and she walked faster. They all went their separate ways after reaching Accumula Town. At some point, the other two had passed her up. Touko walked to the Pokémon Center. Professor Juniper was standing in front of the building.

"Let's go in!" Professor Juniper showed Touko inside after seeing her.

"Pokémon Centers are a Trainer's best friend. You can heal a Pokémon here for free! Go ahead and heal your Pokémon." Professor Juniper's happy attitude was contagious and Touko walked up the desk with a large machine behind it.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?" The pink-haired woman asked. Touko nodded shyly.

"Okay. I will take your Pokémon for a moment." The woman took Touko's Poké Balls and placed them gently in the machine. The machine began to glow and the woman turned to her.

"Is this your first time at a Pokémon Center?" She asked. Touko nodded.

"I am Nurse Joy, and this is my Audino." Nurse Joy gently patted the large pink Pokémon next to her. The machine behind her beeped and she pulled the Pokémon out of the machine.

"Your Pokémon have been restored to full health. Thank you for waiting." Nurse Joy smiled and Touko smiled back.

"Okay, next up is the Poké Mart. You can buy everything you need here. I'm going to head back to Nuvema town. Don't forget to talk to Fennel. We're close friends and she'll help you on your journey. Goodbye!" Professor Juniper left and Touko bought some Potions and Poké Balls.

She walked outside and noticed some people talking about something going on in the plaza. She walked there and saw many people with red hair in gray uniforms. There was a cloaked man walking back and forth on the raised part of the plaza. There were unfamiliar flags placed.

The man sent chills down her spine. He was tall with tea green hair and red, menacing eyes. She saw Cheren and ran to him. His dark eyes were narrowed and focused on the strange man. Then, the man spoke.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." The crowd murmured and Touko felt uncomfortable. Ghetsis continued.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… only assume that this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfishs commands of Trainers… They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" Cheren felt Touko tensing up beside him. He glanced at her, and it looked like he would need to hold her back later on. He turned as Ghetsis kept talking.

"Now, ladies and gentleman, Pokémon are different from are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" The crowd shuffled awkwardly.

"Liberation?" A hesitant person called out.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis nodded to the crowd and the people in uniform packed up everything, and they were soon gone. The crowd dispersed, looking uneasy and confused.

A boy, not much older than Chereb and Touko walked over to them. He had tea green hair just like the man who had been speaking.

"Your Pokémon… Just now it was saying…" The boy's blue eyes bore into Touko, making her feel uncomfortable. She squirmed under his strong gaze.

"Slow down. You talk too fast and what's this about Pokémon… talking? that's an odd thing to say," Cheren said.

"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then you two can't hear it either… How sad. My name is N," N said. Touko looked at him curiously, but said nothing.

"My name is Cheren and this is Touko. We were asked to complete the Pokédex and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the Champion though." Cheren said. N looked upset at this fact.

"The pokedex, eh? So… You're going to confine many, many pokemon in this process then… I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help wondering… Are Pokémon really happy that way?" N looked down at the girl below him. Touko resisted the urge to hit him.

"Why would they let us catch them then?" Touko asked.

"Hmm?"

"If they didn't want to be caught… If they didn't want to fight… Why they fight us then? Why would they let us catch them. The Pokémon who don't want to be caught aren't caught. That's how simple it is." N frowned at Touko.

"That's not… true," He said.

"Do you really know the truth of it? Or are you going on belief only?" She stared defiantly up into his eyes.

"Has it come to a fight based on truth and ideals?" N's eyes sparked with interest. Touko crossed her arms and looked up at him. The dislike was clear on her face. He shrugged.

"No need to be worked up about it. I'm only a foolish boy." N smiled. _As far as you know anyways. _

"You're the one who got her worked up in the first place…" Cheren sighed.

"Well, touko is it? Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!" Touko knew N was challenging her to a battle.

"Fine. If only to prove that Pokémon are happy! Go, Argos!" She threw the Poké Ball for her Lillipup. She was going to make this guy sorry he said Pokémon weren't happy. She made sure her Pokémon were happy. She had seen Pokémon that were unhappy… She was never letting that happen to her again.

**And... N has come! Sorry for the sort of cliffhanger... Also... not used to the whole "put in the horizontal line" thing... I always forget! I hope no one minds!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I used the lines! Yay! I have one faithful reviewer, but please all of you that view this, don't be shy! Even if you hate this story with a passion. Just tell me why.**

* * *

Chapter 5

N threw out a Purrloin and the battle began. The little dog Pokémon glared into the eyes of N. The small creature's voice rang in his ears.

'You are not to make my Trainer worry about such things. I can tell she is already afraid of Pokémon disliking her. She named me Argos. I will live up to my name as her vigilant guardian. I will protect her! You will NOT make her unhappy!" Argos's body shook with anger, and N was taken aback. Never before had a Pokémon treated him with such dislike.

'Worry not N. I will deal with the nuisance that is bothering you.' His Purrloin comforted N. Argos was only getting more angry.

"Argos. Relax. It's alright." Touko smiled down at him. Argos calmed down.

"Let's begin. Argos! Use tackle!" Argos rushed at the Purrloin hitting it with the full force of its body. N flinched.

"Purrloin! Use scratch!" N commanded. He didn't like battling, but he was interested by Touko's connection to her Pokémon.

"Dodge it Argos!" It was too late. Argos leapt back, but Purrloin had been expecting this and had jumped forward, scratching Argos's chest. Argos cried out in pain.

"It's alright Argos! I believe in you! Use tackle!" She still smiled brightly at the little companion of hers.

'Your faith is not wasted Touko!' Argos said. All Touko heard was a loud bark. Purrloin tried to dodge at N's request, but was hit directly on the side. The Pokémon tried to get up and failed. N had been defeated. Touko ran to her Pokémon.

"Yay! We did it Argos!" She stroked the little creature. Argos licked her cheek happily. N bent down and stroked his Pokémon. He reluctantly returned it to its Poké Ball. He turned his unhappy gaze to Touko.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Pokéballs… Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon because they are my friends." N walked away. She turned to Cheren.

"Huh… strange guy. But I'm not going to worry about it. Trainers and Pokémon help each other out! Listen, I'm going on ahead. I want to battle the gym leader in the next town—Striaton City. Aim to battle gym leader after gym leader. The best way for a Trainer to become stronger is to challenge the gym leaders in each area." He left with a wave.

"I'm going to go to Route 2 so we can go to Striaton too. Do you and the others want to walk with me?" Touko looked down at him. He nodded excitedly. She smiled. She brought out Ordell and Pavit.

"Oshawott!" Ordell's eyes lit up when he saw Touko.

"Pat! Patrat!" Pavit looked happy as well.

"Off to Striaton!" She pointed forward and the small group happily walked out of Accumula Town onto Route 2.

* * *

After about an hour of walking with her Pokémon she reached Striaton. She was challenged by random Trainers and had caught a Purrloin which she named Pin. Pin as a name meant faithful. She now had four Pokémon, but still felt she wasn't ready to face the gym leader yet.

Touko put her Pokémon away after entering the town. She went to the Trainer School and saw Cheren.

"Hi!" She said, smiling widely. Cheren nodded at her.

"Were you looking for the gym leader? If you were, he just left." She shook her head.

"I wanted to train some more first," She said.

"I can help with that. Let's battle. I want to see the effects of battling with items anyways." Touko smiled.

Cheren sent out his Patrat and Touko sent out Ordell. Ordell waved at Cheren before getting serious.

"Ordell, use water gun!" A blast of water hit the Patrat directly. Cheren's Pokémon shook itself off, dizzy and weakened.

"Use bite!" Cheren said. Patrat jumped and sank its teeth into Ordell's arm. Ordell cried out.

"Use tackle!" Ordell shook Patrat off, then rammed into him. Cheren used a potion.

"Use bite again Patrat!" Cheren's companion launched, but Ordell narrowly dodged.

"Ordell! Water gun!" There was no time to dodge, and Patrat had fainted. Cheren frowned then sent out Snivy as Touko switched out Ordell for Pin.

"This is fun." She smiled.

"For you." He muttered.

"Okay, Pin! Let's do this! Use scratch!" Pin's claws came out and he was going towards Snivy.

"Dodge it and use vine whip!" Snivy jumped up and hit Pin with the vines in mid-air. Pin cried out.

"Pin! Use assist!" Touko hoped the move she used out of all the party moves was bite. Her wish came true and Pin bit into Snivy's tail. This time, Snivy cried out and it flinched, not using vine whip like it was asked to.

"Use scratch!" Pin released Snivy's tail and scratched its back with Pin's sharp claws.

"Come on Snivy! Use vine whip!" Snivy really tried, but the attack was weak and did practically no damage.

"Scratch, one more time!" Snivy cried out and fainted.

"Darn it!" Cheren had Snivy return. Cheren was frustrated that he couldn't beat her. How could he become the Champion if he couldn't even beat his childhood glared at her, but Touko ignored it.

"Bye! Don't be a sore loser!" She walked to out and saw someone standing on the steps of the gym. He was dressed as a waiter and had green hair. This made her think of N and frown. The person looked at her.

"You should go train in the Dreamyard before you challenge the gym. You aren't strong enough yet," He said bluntly. He turned around, and he went into the building.

"Dreamyard, huh?" Touko considered going in and slapping him for being so rude, but she figured he was trying to be nice.

"Dreamyard… Sounds… Familiar…" She tapped her chin, walking to the little area on the outskirts of town.

**Oh a hidden memory! Poor Cheren. Sorry to say this but he should flush those dreams down the drain! He can't even beat Touko. Then again, so far she's never lost. There's still a dent in his ego though... Oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 has come! Oh joy! Hope you like it! WARNING: long chapter**

* * *

Chapter 6

Touko battled two trainers before realizing she couldn't go deeper in. There was a tree blocking the entrance going deeper in. She sighed, sitting down. A girl walked over to her.

"Your starter Pokémon is a Water-Type, which would make you weak against Grass-Types. You would need a Fire-Type. Do you want this Pansear?" The girl held out a Poké Ball. Touko took hold of it, then let the Pokémon out into the open.

"Are you sure?" She asked. The girl nodded. Touko wondered how she knew what her first Pokémon was.

"Okay then… I guess. Thanks!" Touko smiled and the girl smiled back. Touko knew it would be useful if the gym leader used Grass-Types. She named it Pyralis which meant of fire.

She went to the gym and was surprised to see that it looked like a cafe. In the back of her mind, she wished one of her friends was there with her. They had started the journey together. Touko had never imagined they would so quickly split apart. She took a deep breath and walked up the staircase to the gym leader. At least she thought it was one. She saw the green haired male whom she had seen earlier.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokémon Gym." He said. Then a person appeared from behind him with a grin.

"I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire-Type Pokémon!" He said. Touko stared with her mouth wide open. Her mouth went open larger as another male appeared from behind the original one. This one had blue hair.

"I'm a Water-Type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And my name is Cilan. I like Grass-Type Pokémon." The green-haired one said.

"Wh-what? Why? I don't..." She gaped at them.

"Um... You see... The reason why the three of us are all here is... Well... Um... Er..." Cilan looked embarrassed and awkward.

"Oh, enough! Listen up! The three of us will decide on whom you will battle! It'll be decided based on the first Pokémon you chose." Chili had spoken impatiently.

"Indeed," Cress said.

"Well... I chose Oshawott," She said.

"That would be Cilan then," Cress said.

"Nothing personal...No hard feelings... Me and my Grass Pokémon will... Um... We're going to battle, come what may." Cilan scratched the back of his head.

"So, um, if you're okay with me, I'll, um, put everything I have into being, er, you know, your opponent," Cilan looked sheepish as he spoke.

"Let's do it!" Touko said, finally excited. Cilan pulled out his Poké Ball at the same time as Touko. He sent out a Lillipup and Touko sent out Ordell.

"Lillipup, use bite!" Cilan said.

"Dodge it!" It was too late. Ordell had been bitten on the tail. It swallowed its cries.

"Bite again!" Cilan called out. As soon as Lillipup detached for another bite, Touko and Ordell got in a water gun. Lillipup was pushed back and Ordell went in for a tackle at Touko's request. The Lillipup was hit. However, it bit Ordell's arm and this time he cried out.

"Water gun!" Touko called out desperately. She knew that she had Pokémon if Ordell fainted, but he didn't want him to. The water gun missed and Touko watched with pain in her chest as Ordell fell, defeated. She took a deep breath, holding her composure. She returned him to his Poké Ball.

She sent out Argos, who barked in excitement at battling a gym leader.

"Use work up!" Cilan called, after using a potion.

"Use bite Argos!" Argos bit his opponent's neck. The Lillipup lost its concentration and tried to get away.

"Bite again!" Touko said.

"Bite Argos first!" Cilan said. Argos reached the other Pokémon first. Cilan's Lillipup fainted and Cilan frowned.

"Am I really down to one Pokémon?" Cilan asked himself. He threw out a Pansage and

Touko switched out Argos for Pyralis.

"Pansage use work up!" Cilan said.

"Use incinerate!" Touko said. A burst of flame enveloped Pansage, causing minor burns. Pyralis was much weaker, but Fire-Types were good against grass types.

"Work up again!" Cilan commanded. Touko didn't know what it did. She only knew that when it was used the creature seemed to charge up.

"Incinerate again!" The same fire, causing the burns to get worse.

"Use vine whip!" Cilan commanded. It was strong, but didn't do well against Pyralis.

"Incinerate again!" Touko said.

"Vine whip!" Cilan commanded. Both Pokémon attacked at the same time, but Pyralis was the only one who remained conscious. Touko squealed and took the Pokémon into her arms.

"Yay! Yay! First gym badge!" Touko giggled happily.

"...What a surprise. You are very strong. It seems not even Cress or Chili could beat you..." Touko smiled happily at him. He handed her the badge.

"This is the Trio Badge," He said.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She waved and left with a spring in her step. A woman with dark hair stopped her in front of the gym.

"Hi! You're Touko right? Juniper asked me to give you something! I'm Fennel the scientist and I was friends with Juniper in college. Come on. I have it in my room. Follow me!" Touko blinked before hurrying after Fennel into a house.

"This way! Up the stairs! Don't be shy!" Fennel and Touki hurried up the stairs.

"I'm a scientist too! I study Trainers. Oh! This is a move your Pokémon can use out of battle! It's called cut and once you teach it to a Pokémon they can cut down small trees." Fennel handed a small box to Touko and she put it in her bag.

"Okay. Now I need a favor from you. I need you to go to the Dreamyard. There is some Dream Mist that I want from there. It comes from the Pokémon Munna. Could you please get it for me? I need it for my research." Fennel looked hopeful. Touko nodded. still taking everything in.

"Alright! Off you go then!" Fennel sent her on her way and Touko was heading back towards the Dreamyard.

* * *

**Well... That was long. Next up is... Hehe just kidding I won't say. You would know if you played the game. Please review! Shout out to Blue Phoenix who I know will review! Thanks for being a faithful reader!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was sorta lazy writing this... That doesn't mean you won't read it! YOU BETTER READ IT!**

Chapter 7

Touko used cut on the small tree that was blocking the entrance to the ruins. She had taught the move to Pyralis. Soon after, Bianca came running up to Touko.

"Touko! Are you looking for the mysterious Pokémon too? Let's go!" Bianca rushed inside the ruins and they heard the sound of a Pokémon. Bianca squealed in excitement and hurried farther into the abandoned area. There was a small floating pink Pokémon in a clearing. It noticed them and began to fly away. They rushed after it.

"Come back!" Bianca pleaded.

"Wait!" Touko called out.

Two people in uniform appeared. The uniform was gray and blue and they both had orange hair. There was a male and a female.

"There it is! The Munna! Let's get the Dream Mist." The male said. They began kicking the Pokémon. It cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" Touko screamed. They ignored her.

"Come on Munna! Make the Dream Mist!" The female demanded.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" Bianca looked horrified.

"We are Team Plasma." The male said, turning towards the two teenage girls.

"We battle day and night to liberate Pokémon from foolish humans..." The man finished.

_Don't these idiots know that they're humans? _Touko thought to herself.

"The Pokémon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist which shows people's dreams. We're going to use that to make people want to release their Pokémon. We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts." The woman said.

"We need that Dream Mist!" The man kicked the Munna once more.

"That's mean! Why are you doing this? You're Trainers too, aren't you?" Bianca was horrified.

"That's right, but we're fighting for a different reason. Unlike you, we're fighting for the freedom of Pokémon. Setting Pokémon free means winning Pokémon battles and take Pokémon by force. On that note, we're going to save your Pokémon from you. Touko battled the man and won, and the woman after.

"We will still get that Dream Mist!" They said and began kicking the Munna again.

"No! Stop it!" Bianca screamed. Touko was about to go and kick them and see how they liked it.

Suddenly, Ghetsis appeared to the right of them.

"What are you fools doing, goofing around?" He snapped. Another Ghetsis appeared to the left, only wearing a black cloak unlike the other brown one.

"Team Plasma shall separate Pokémon from foolish people." The two men merged into one.

"If you cannot fulfill your duties…" The man and the woman began to speak to each other.

"This isn't Ghetsis when he's gathering followers or Ghetsis when he's trying to control people by tricking them with speeches…" The woman began.

"This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed and he's about to issue punishment!" The man finished with horror.

"Well, we should hurry and apologize so he forgives us!" They turned, and suddenly Ghetsis, the man, and the woman disappeared.

A purple floating Pokémon floated next to Munna and the two Pokémon began conversing happily.

"What just happened? That guy named Ghetsis appeared all over the place… It wasn't real right?! Was it a dream? And that Pokémon…" Touko rolled her eyes.

"Slow down Bianca!" She said. Fennel ran up from behind them.

"Sorry! I couldn't wait so I came. Wait… Is that Musharna?!" Fennel gaped at them and the two Pokémon left. Bianca explained what had happened, while Touko nodded.

"Oh… Well that makes sense. You see, Musharna evolves from Munna, so seeing it in trouble, it used its powers to help save Munna. Which means… Wait a second!" Fennel ran to an item the two Pokémon left behind.

"Dream Mist! I can complete my research now! Meet me at my house as soon as possible!" Fennel ran off. Bianca turned to Touko.

"You should go to Fennel's house. I'm going to look for that Pokémon," She said.

"Silly BB. I'm going to find it first." Touko had used an old childhood nickname. She ran off into the tall grass in the ruins, searching for the Pokémon they had seen.

**How was it? Cool right? Review! And yes BP you did know it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**More Chapters! Yay! I might take a short break to play Alpha Sapphire. No worries! I'm making a fanfic on that too.**

Chapter Eight

The Munna she found seemed to like her a lot. It was another boy and it appeared happy when she named it Moon. Touko went to Fennel's house after mocking Bianca, who just smiled. Fennel had just thanked her many times before sending her on her way.

Touko looked up the orange sky. On the map, Nacrene didn't seem far away, so she decided to risk it. She quickly regretted it. On route 3, she was challenged by many preschoolers, but the day care aide healed her Pokémon as she went on her way. Soon, she was challenged once more by Cheren.

"Touko, stop! We both have a Trio badge, so let's see which one of us is stronger!" Touko grinned.

"So be it Cher Bear!" He glared.

"I told you not to call me that!" He blushed.

"Cherry Berry? Just plain Cherry? Cher?" She winked.

"Just shut it and let's battle!" He sent out Snivy and Touko used the first Pokémon she pulled out of her bag, which happened to be Pin.

"Snivy, use growth!" Snivy used a move that Touko had never seen before. It didn't do anything to Pin.

"Pin, use sand attack!" Pin kicked sand into Snivy's eyes. Snivy rubbed its eyes furiously.

"Now scratch" Pin raked his claws against Snivy's face. It cried out.

"Use leer!" Snivy tried to, but it couldn't see Pin and failed.

"Scratch again!" Pin scratched Snivy's side.

"Use leer!" Snivy finally got the sand out of its eyes and used the move on Pin who was cowering under the gaze.

"It's okay Pin! Use scratch!" It was too late.

"Use vine whip!" Snivy's green vines hit Pin harshly and it fainted. Cheren grinned. Touko had Pin return.

"It's okay… You tried your best." She sent out Argos, promising to heal Pin later.

"Use vine whip again!" Cheren called out. Argos narrowly dodged.

"Use bite!" Argos bit Snivy's flank.

"Snivy get Argos off of you!" Snivy threw Argos off, but he just latched on again, causing Snivy to call out and collapse. Touko grinned at Cheren, who reluctantly returned Snivy to his Poké Ball. Cheren then sent out a Purrloin.

"Purrloin, use scratch!" Purrloin scratched Argos's muzzle.

"Use tackle!" Argos obliged and hit the Purrloin, knocking it over.

"Scratch!" Cheren commanded.

"Dodge and use tackle again!" Argos moved swiftly to the side then hit the Purrloin again. It stumbled.

"Tackle again!" Argos hit it one more time and Purrloin fainted. They returned their Pokémon and Cheren glared at her.

"Why do I always lose?" He muttered. Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Get out of the way!" Two Team Plasma grunts ran past.

"What was that?" Cheren blinked and turned around.

"Bianca? Why are you running?" Cheren asked. Bianca ran up to them with a little girl in tow.

"Did you see where those people went?" Bianca asked.

"That way, but…" Touko turned and pointed the direction the people had gone.

"Why are you running?" Cheren finished.

"Oh, seriously! Those people run so fast!" Bianca hopped in place. The little girl turned to her.

"Um… Miss? My Pokémon?" Her eyes teared up and Bianca turned to her.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't cry." Bianca patted her head.

"Bianca really, why were you running?" Cheren asked. Touko was staring in the direction the people had gone. Team Plasma was really starting to get on her nerves.

"You have to hear this! Those people stole this girl's Pokémon!" Bianca explained angrily.

"You should have said something sooner!" Touko said.

"Let's go get that Pokémon back. Bianca! Please stay by this girl's side," Cheren said. Bianca momentarily frowned.

"Okay…" She said, feeling left out again. Soon, Touko and Cheren took off running in the darkness. Touko no longer cared about being tired or getting to Nacrene. All she wanted to save this girl's Pokémon and stop Team Plasma. She began to hate them. Who did they think they were anyways? They were cruel.

**My poor Pin! it happened so fast too... Oh well... Anyways... Please review! Also... Boo Team Plasma!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I was sad because I lost the actual game. I'm going off of videos and websites right now... It's still good though! Review, and follow/favorite!**

Chapter 9

Touko and Cheren ran all the way to Wellspring Cave, following Team Plasma's footsteps and retreating voices. They stopped right outside the cave.

"Are your Pokémon okay to fight?" Cheren asked, looking at Touko.

"Of course they are! Let's go!" Touko ran in, and Cheren followed with an exasperated sigh. They immediately saw the two grunts from Team Plasma on the inside of the cave. Touko's body stiffened with anger at the sight of them.

"You… Give back that girl's Pokémon!" Touko glared at them.

"The child cannot use it to its full potential. Doesn't that make Pokémon sad? It's the same for all of your Pokémon so hand them over now!" One said. The other one grinned.

"Yeah, I'd love to see when the comes to life, in your dreams in 300 years." Cheren's comment made Touko laugh.

"That's it!" The two grunts threw out Pokémon, and Cheren and Touko threw out their own. It was Snivy and Ordell against a Patrat and a Lillipup.

"I'll take the Patrat with Snivy and you get the Lillipup with Ordell." She nodded firmly at Cheren before turning to her opponent.

"If you can't see how important the bond between Pokémon and humans is, then I pity your Pokémon... They must be feeling horrible just to be stuck with unappreciative jerks like you two." The Pokémon of her foe looked at its Trainer, with no particular like or dislike, before turning to Ordell. It gave a loud bark and Touko's Oshawott looked as if it pitied it before its expression hardened.

"Use water gun!" Ordell shot a burst of water at the other Pokémon, and it was launched back by water.

"Use bite!" The grunt commanded. The Lillipup ran towards Ordell quickly and bit into Ordell's tail. Ordell cried out.

"Use water gun again!" There was no chance of dodging, and being in such close range caused more damage than usual. The Lillipup stumbled backwards, shaking itself. Ordell smacked his tail on the ground, wincing from the bite.

"Water gun, one more time!" Touko called out.

"Dodge it!" The grunt said desperately, but it was too late. It was a direct hit and the Lillipup fainted. The man across from Touko growled.

"How could we lose?" He turned towards his companion who already lost. Cheren and Touko turned and smiled at each other, but were soon met by two more grunts.

"Don't get in our way! Since there are two of us and two of you, let's battle!" Cheren sighed.

"So there were more of them… Well, anyways, we've been friends since we were kids! Let's show them what we can do together!" Touko nodded, placing a hand on Ordell's head. Ordell and Snivy nodded at each other.

Both grunts threw out Patrats. Both Pokémon looked a bit dazed as they stared at the angry opponents in front of them. For a moment, Snivy softened, but Ordell nudged him and he grew serious again.

"Alright, let's do this." Touko nodded at Cheren.

"Snivy, use vine whip!" Cheren commanded.

"Use bite!" One of the grunts yelled.

"Ordell, use water gun to counter bite so Snivy can attack the other Patrat!" Ordell jumped in front of Snivy and shot a water gun out at a surprised Patrat. Snivy ran towards the other and smacked it hard with the vines. Both Patrats stumbled backwards.

"Use tackle!" Cheren and Touko screamed simultaneously. Ordell and Snivy rushed towards their scared opponents, hitting the Pokémon with the full force of their fell backwards, unconscious. Cheren's eyes were unforgiving.

"Put up a fight next time," He glared at the grunts from Team Plasma.

"W-we will liberate Pokémon from foolish people!" One said, but he didn't sound so sure.

"Whatever. You still think that after we beat you?" Touko shook her head in annoyance.

"Pokémon Trainers like you are making Pokémon suffer," The other piped up.

"What do you mean, Trainers are making Pokémon suffer? I don't get that at all." Cheren frowned. The question was ignored. One of them from the side walked up to Cheren.

"We'll give you back the Pokémon… But be aware of how this Pokémon suffers from being used by foolish humans. Someday, open your eyes to own complicity." The grunts left after giving Cheren the Pokémon.

"Trainers bring out their Trainer's strength. Pokémon believe in their Trainers and respond to them. I don't understand what makes them think Pokémon suffer!" Cheren sighed, and Touko placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay Touko, I'll return the Pokémon. You go on ahead. I'll hopefully see you soon," He said. Before he walked away, Touko gave him a tight hug. She hated having to split up. She never started the journey with the intent to be apart from her friends, but they always seemed to be splitting up. He smiled down at her.

"Just call me if you get lonely. I'll see you soon." She nodded and let him go.

She left Wellspring Cave, not bothering to put Ordell back in his Poké Ball. She picked the little Oshawott off of the ground. It nuzzled her cheek.

"Do you think you'll evolve soon Ordell?"

"Osha! Oshawott!" She giggled, walking down Route 3. She saw Bianca and ran to her.

"Thanks for your help Touko! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!" Touko smiled, as Bianca gave her some Heal Balls as a thank you.

"Thank you," The little girl said. She smiled.

"I'm going to take her home." Bianca waved and left with the little girl.

As she walked, she noticed she wasn't really getting challenged by Trainers often. She supposed it was because it was so late. She sighed, looking down at Ordell, who had fallen asleep.

"I guess I'm the only one awake right now…" She was still full of adrenaline from their battles. After walking a little more she saw a vaguely familiar head of green hair.

"N?" She frowned slightly, confused.

"What?" N turned around after hearing his name, and looked at Touko with wide eyes.

"Miss Touko," He said.

**I know the ending wasn't part of the game, but it is a fanfiction after all. Review, follow and favorite please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter yay! I can't believe I'm already on the 10th chapter! I'm happy that so many people read this, but really you should review! Anyway, read on!**

Chapter 10

"I wasn't expecting to see you again," He said, pulling down the brim of his hat slightly.

"It's… nice to see you again?" She was still confused.

"That's not good if that comes out as a question. It seems you're wondering why I'm here." She nodded numbly at his words. He smiled slightly, noticing her lack of words.

"I have some business in Nacrene City, what about you?"

"Um… I was fighting Team Plasma on the way to fight the gym leader." N flinched.

"I see… In the middle of the night?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well, I'll let you be on your way then." He moved out of the way of her and she walked forward before stopping abruptly. Her grip on Ordell tightened, causing the Pokémon to wake up and squirm.

"Osha?" A small Pokémon growled at them, and Touko stiffened. N, who had been confused as to why she stopped, had walked up to her. He followed her frozen gaze to a Pokémon with a few cuts and bruises. It growled at them.

'Trainer…. Trainers are evil." It growled again. It was a Blitzle. Ordell snorted.

'Does this one look evil? You there! I know you can hear us. Tell it she's nice,' Ordell glared at N, as if daring him to disagree.

"Yes… She is nice…" He said quietly. Ordell bent over in his statue-like Trainer's arms, digging around in her bag. Ordell pulled out a Pokéball, and pressed the button, releasing Pin. Touko looked down at it, her face softening.

"You're not mine are you…" She mumbled quietly. N looked at her, surprised.

'You released me… Take me back, please!" Pin pawed at N's legs. N gasped. It was the Purrloin he had battled against Touko with.

"I knew… I could tell… But there wasn't really anything I can do… If you believe what normal Trainers do is cruel… Don't you think what you're doing is cruel too? After all, you're using them like tools. Catching them, making them hopeful, giving them a home with you… Then letting them go when the job was done… That's more cruel, isn't it?" She finally moved, handing N Pin's Pokéball.

"He wants to be with you. He wants a friend." N took a step back, but his eyes stayed trained on Pin.

"His name is faithful for a reason." Touko looked at the Blitzle in front of her, whose eyes were no longer full of malice. She smiled down at it.

"I'll let you go. Pin… I hope you'll be happy. I know you were always the most unhappy of my Pokémon." She stroked its gentle head. Touko finally turned to N.

"Well?" She asked.

'You better take Pin. You better. All of my friends are guys so we won't show such kindness as Touko here.' Ordell stared right at N with intimidating eyes.

'And Argos is still mad at you for making her feel insecure about our feelings, so...' Ordell stopped as N slowly picked up Pin.

'If you release me again, I'm just going to follow you and rip up your belongings until you take me back.' N laughed at Pin.

"Faithful indeed," He said and Touko sighed in relief.

"Ordell says that you should let the others out to say goodbye," N said. She nodded, letting all the boys out.

Moon blinked slowly, as if it had just woken up, gazing around slowly. Argos tensed up at the sight of N, but Pavit put a small paw on his head, calming him down. Pyralis went straight to Pin and hugged him. Soon all the others realized what was going on, and Ordell jumped down to join the large goodbye hug. The Blitzle stared for a moment, then walked away.

"Hey… N, since we're going to the same city… Why don't we just travel together?" She asked. He looked over at her. It would definitely interfere with his... work. When he bit his lip her face fell, and she looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled, now feeling uncomfortable at her sad gaze.

"No… It's fine… You have work and all… I'm sure you're busy… I just…" She shook her head. There was no way Touko would ask him to travel with her because she was afraid of freezing up like a statue again. Her stupid fear. She wished _that thing _had never happened to her. She turned to him with a genuine-looking smile.

"Well, sorry to bother you! Take care of Pin!" She began walking and her Pokémon hurried to follow, taking last glances at their former companion, before turning their attention to Touko's fake smile.

Pin scratched N's leg with his claws.

"Ow! What is it Pin?" He asked, rubbing his leg through his tan pants.

'Touko has a fear of some kind. I'm not sure what it is yet… It has something to do with Pokémon disliking her… I don't know the whole story… But it's why she froze in front of the Blitzle's feelings of malice.' Pin sighed.

"Oh." N looked at her back, which was looking smaller as she continued to walk away.

'Let's go… You are a hopeless one...' Pin began running and N hurriedly followed, silently apologizing to the Pokémon they were most likely disturbing.

Touko turned as she saw N and Pin running towards her. She had returned everyone to their Poké Balls.

"N?" She asked confused.

"Pin said—" He was scratched.

"Ow… I mean… I'll travel with you!" He said.

**This chapter was not part of the game at all. I'm pretty sure i said something somewhere earlier in the story about adding "something more" or something like that. You'd have to read all of my notes and that would be mean to ask you to do that! Anyway, review and all that other fun stuff!**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! Yay! Please Review!**

Chapter 11

Her eyes lit up like fireworks, and she grinned happily.

"Great! Also, I haven't slept at all, so if you have work to do, we should split up at the Pokémon Center. I'm going straight there and going to sleep." Touko yawned, and he smiled at her child-like behavior.

"The last time I had an all-nighter was with Bianca last year…" Touko's eyes grew sad, but she forced them to brighten. She didn't want to drive him away after just getting to travel with her. Especially when she knew they would be splitting up soon. She had been lucky to have someone with her anyway.

N yawned beside her as he examined her expression. It seemed like a forced sort of happy. He shrugged, thinking if she wanted him to know, she wouldn't hide her more negative feelings.

"Touko, I was wondering why you wanted me to come with you," He said. She stiffened.

"W-well… I was thinking we could be friends." He glanced over at her, frowning.

"Is that true? I've never had a true human friend before," He said.

"Really?" He nodded grimly and it was silent between them. Touko stumbled slightly, her eyelids lowering.

"Perhaps we should stop…" N looked at her worriedly. She shook her head vigorously, smacking her cheeks lightly.

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" She grinned at him, but he frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded, and quickened her pace.

"L-let's get there already, yeah?" She was practically running, and N hurried to keep up with her, which was easy with his long legs.

"Hey!" He called out, but she didn't stop and they soon made it there.

"Well, I guess we split up here! Have fun with your work, and I will definitely enjoy my sleep. Oh! Let me get your number!" She handed him her Xtransceiver, which he looked at with narrowed eyes for a moment. He hesitantly put in his number and handed it back to her. She smiled at him.

"I'll call you some time soon so you can have my number too!" She waved with a large smile, and skipped off to the Pokémon Center. N looked down at Pin.

"Why do you think she lied about being so happy?" N asked. Pin sighed.

'Maybe that fear has transferred to people as well… I don't know… Maybe she just didn't want to bother you. You did say that you had work. And you were reluctant to join her at first.' Pin looked up in annoyance as he groaned.

"I was reluctant the whole time…" He muttered.

'Honestly… They should make a book about the female mind. Maybe then you'd _finally _be interested in learning about her. Maybe then you could _actually _be friends with _humans _who are _willing _to be friends with you.' Pin rested his paw on N's shoe patting it and scratching his leg at the same time. He was annoyed and he felt pity for his Trainer.

"Ow! How many times are you going to scratch me… Anyway… Wouldn't it be better to read a book about the human mind?" N picked Pin off the ground.

'No, because there is only Touko who wishes to be your friend. I feel as though it may only ever be Touko who wants to be your friend… And if she finds out who you really are…. Maybe not even her.' N frowned, his heart sinking at this thought. _I will never have human friends?_ N frowned and slowly walked to where he was supposed to meet up with his underlings.

* * *

Touko woke up to the sound of her Xtransceiver ringing. She squinted at the name and answered it immediately when she saw Cheren's name.

"Hey Touko. Did you just wake up? Your hair is amazing." He said sarcastically, laughing at her hair.

"Shut up! You've slept over at my house enough times to know that I have terrible bedhead!" She pouted.

"Indeed you do." He smiled at her.

"So, what's up?" She asked, trying to flatten out her crazy mess of thick, brown waves.

"I just made it to Nacrene because I decided to sleep instead of just going straight there in the middle of the night." She blushed and wish she could smack him.

"I hate you." She muttered.

"Mmhmm. Love you too. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for breakfast." She was absolutely ecstatic at this proposal.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He laughed at her.

"You're just like a little kid sometimes," He muttered.

"That's why you— the mature one— must act as my older brother/ knight in shining glasses." Cheren laughed at her.

"In exchange, you battle me whenever I ask." They smiled at each other, before hanging up, promising to meet in twenty minutes, outside of the Pokémon center.

Touko showered, fixed her hair, and brushed her teeth. She was full of excitement when she exited the Pokémon Center. Seeing Cheren, she ran and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey, what's with the hug? I saw you last night." Touko pulled away.

"I know." Cheren rolled his eyes at her.

"You're strange. Come on, let's go eat so I can battle you already." Touko laughed and let Cheren drag her away.

**Lots of this was all my imagination! Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sooo sorry it took me forever to post this new chapter! I hope you think it's worth it. I mean, I do, but I don't know who you guys are, really, so... Anyway! Back to the story!**

Chapter 12

"What would you like?" The waitress at Café Warehouse asked Touko.

"Pancakes!" Touko said brightly, and Cheren chuckled, pushing his glasses up farther on his nose.

"I'll have the same." The waitress scribbled this down on her notepad.

"And you two will get free soda pops because it's Wednesday." The waitress smiled then hurried away

"So… How was your trip here?" Touko asked. Cheren shrugged.

"Normal. There were some Trainers I had to battle, but besides that it was pretty boring," He said.

"Oh. That's no fun," Touko said.

"What about you?" Cheren asked.

"N walked with me here. I hope I can meet up with him again at some point, so we can continue traveling together." Touko looked up at the ceiling as she thought about it.

"N? That weird guy who said he could talk to Pokémon? Why would you be with him?" Cheren narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I don't know… He's interesting," She said. They smiled as the waitress came with their food.

"If by interesting you mean freaky, then yes, he's interesting." Touko rolled her eyes.

"Ah, shut up and eat." Cheren grinned at her before doing as she asked.

As they finished their food, both teens grew excited at the idea of battling each other once more.

* * *

N tapped his foot impatiently.

_It's for your safety sir. It's alright sir. We can handle it sir. There is no need for you to help sir. Don't worry about it sir. _

Every single time. He never did any work. What was the point of being a leader if you didn't do anything?

He sighed heavily, looking up at the sky from his seat on a bench. He never did anything.

He heard the voices of many Pokémon. The sounds of them chattering away to Trainers who didn't understand them. He heard the sounds of battles. Cries of pain. And some... Happy sounds...

It was so familiar. The voices were clearer now that he was focused on them. Familiar names.

Touko. Many Pokémon voices but they said the same name. Touko.

Touko. He had left her for work. Work he wasn't even doing. He frowned, feeling guilty. The feeling stopped as one of the voices talked about going to the museum. He cursed.

He took off running in the direction of the excited voices. N hoped he would make it in time.

* * *

Touko walked leisurely in the direction of the museum. Cheren had realized he was about to battle her with his Pokémon already almost unconscious. So, he had run off, promising to battle her later on. So, she was alone again. She had just reached the front entrance of the museum when she saw N walking out. He stopped her.

"Touko! I was looking for you!" He smiled in satisfaction. She smirked.

"Why? Do you want to battle?" She asked, expecting him to say no. She saw Pin walking around his feet in circles, carefully stepping over his feet. N bit his lip.

"I guess you could say that," He said.

"Be specific about what you want," Touko said.

"I… I want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a world where Pokémon are perfect… Do you feel the same?" He felt guilt welling up within him. That wasn't what he wanted at that particular moment. It was part of his dream in the long run, but it still felt like a lie. And the fact that she was thinking hard on the question didn't help to ease his conscience.

"Yeah," She said.

"That so? Well, my friends and I should see if you really see this future too," N said. Touko grinned.

"You did just want to battle! That's so unlike you!" She giggled. He gritted his teeth.

"Are you going to take this seriously?" He asked, pulling a Poké Ball from his pocket. Touko smirked and and pulled a Poké Ball from her bag.

"I'm offended. When am I not serious?" She asked, looking defiantly into his eyes. N raised an eyebrow.

"The question is, when are you serious?" She glared at him, bristling at this comment until she realized he was messing with her.

"Jerk! I'm really going to beat you now!" She threw the Poké Ball, sending out her first Pokémon, and signaling the beginning of the battle.

**Another battle between N and Touko! Who will win?! Hehe. Well, please review, follow, favorite, PM me, or all of the above! I know you people read this! Don't be shy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel so horrible for taking FOREVER to update this! Don't worry! I have not forgotten about this. I'm just having problems. Game problems. Because this story went from a story about Pok****emon Black to a story about Pokemon White. So I restarted AGAIN. :( And I haven't yet gotten to the point where the story is... So this chapter is based off of imagination and memeory from when I first played the game! Wow, that was long.**

Chapter Thirteen

N frowned. He had lost. Again. And his Pokémon had been hurt again. Touko was smiling happily, petting her Pokémon. He had stopped believing he could win when Ordell evolved halfway through the battle. He was a Dewott now. N felt proud of the little guy, despite its obvious dislike for him.

Touko watched for a few minutes as N sat, thinking. However, she quickly grew bored.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Well… At first I was simply thinking of our battle, but it led me to thinking about other things," He said.

"Things like what?" She asked.

"Things like my goals. Things like power," N said.

"Power?" She tilted her head.

"I realize now… I need the power of Reshiram to reach to reach my goals. The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created the Unova Region. It's my turn to become that hero… Maybe then…" He trailed off. Touko realized that he was talking more to himself than to her.

_Maybe then, I can truly be friends with you, Touko. I won't have to hide things from you. I won't have to worry about you hating me. Maybe we will really be friends. _He thought.

Touko snapped her fingers in front of his nose, and he blinked. She sighed.

"You're such a weirdo. Zoning out like that. And what's this about Reshiram? Isn't that story a myth?" She put a hand on her hip, looking up at him.

"A myth? No. I would never base my thoughts off of a myth. I believe in the truth," He said.

"The truth? What about what you believe in that isn't based off of fact?" She asked.

"I don't believe in such things. I guess you are more of a person of ideals, and I am a person of truth," He said.

"But what's wrong with believing in both?" She asked.

"In both? How could you believe in your ideals when the truth is there, showing that they are wrong or right? If they are right, then they are truths anyway. If not, then what's the point of believing in something you know isn't true?" He asked.

"But ideals and truth don't always have to conflict! Why is it that it is one or the other?" She asked.

"Because it is how I am," He said.

"Well, N, you must live a pretty one-sided life. With everything. And everyone. Whatever. I'm going back to the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon. I'll see you later," She frowned, looking at him, before marching off.

N put a hand to his chest. It hurt. It physically hurt. But there was nothing that had happened to him physically to cause it to do so. So why did it hurt?

Could it be that strange thing he heard of? When your chest hurts from emotional pain? But no, that wasn't scientifically proven. It wasn't even studied. Not in the Unova Region. It wasn't true.

Just because he was slightly upset from Touko leaving him like she did. Angry. N found himself worried. What if she was going to stop being friends with him? But he knew that they weren't really friends…. But what if that wasn't true. What if she thought they were friends? Would that have ruined it? One simple argument?

N sighed. He had other things to worry about. He had spent too much time sitting in front of the museum. He had done what he desired to do. He had to focus. There were better things he could do. He didn't have to sit and do nothing. N looked down at his Poké Balls with a sigh.

Soon. He would help them soon. If everything went according to plan, they would be happy. The perfect beings they were meant to be. There would be no more pain for them. That was, of course, only if everything went according to plan.

**I felt like this story was too much into Touko's mind only so I decided to delve into the mind of Mr. Mystery. He's a troubled boy. Poor little fool. Oh well! Let's see how things will work out for him later. Pokelover619, a shout out to you for reviewing! Yay! Others, you can review too, you know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter! Yay! Please R&amp;R!**

Chapter Fourteen

Touko frowned as she waited for her Pokémon to be healed. N was such an idiot sometimes. And why did he need so much power? What was so important to him that caused a need for so much power? What were his goals? He said something about being a hero. Why? He was fine just the way he is. Or, at least Touko thought so.

She walked over to the counter as she heard the familiar beep of the machine. She had lost the want to go to the gym. But it was also a museum. Maybe walking around there would get her into the mood for battling again.

Touko didn't really understand the reason why the fight with N bothered her so much. Wasn't she the one who generated it? Wasn't she the one who walked away? She had brought on the fight, so why did she feel so angry at N for fighting back? It was a natural thing. Human nature. And yet, it bothered her.

She could ask Bianca for help. For advice. But no, that didn't seem like the best idea. Bianca, the romantic hearted girl she was, would say it was a crush. But there was no way she could have a crush on N. Unlike Bianca, Touko wasn't the kind of person to immediately start romantically liking a person. She'd never even liked someone in that way.

There was no way she could ask Cheren. He'd call her an idiot. It was clear that Cheren didn't like N. No, he'd most likely make fun of her. He would be questioning her thoughts and anger more than she already was.

So, she was alone. No one to confide to. No one to help her understand her thoughts. A soft sigh escaped her lips. It was frustrating. Perhaps she could call her mother…

Touko was roughly brought out of her thoughts as she walked into someone. She blushed looking at the person. A boy around her age.

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed her head. The boy just smiled.

He was wearing a hat just like hers, but only the back of the hat was white, instead of white all over like Touko's. The front of the hat was red and the bill was black. The bill of Touko's hat was pink, and her Poké Ball design was pink instead of black like his.

He had brown hair a shade lighter than Touko's and brown eyes. He wore a blue jacket and black pants. He had on a black shirt, barely seen underneath his jacket, and red shoes.

"Don't worry about it. I walk into people all the time." At this, Touko giggled. The boy smiled wider, looking down at her.

"I'm Touya, by the way," He said.

"I'm Touko," She said, smiling up at him.

"Nice to meet you." Touko heard a familiar sound.

"Dewott!" She blinked in surprise, looking down at the Poké Ball in her hand.

"What…?" She released her Dewott just as another walked into her line of view. It had been hiding behind Touya's shoes.

"Hey, Obelia look! It's you!" He laughed as his Dewott, Obelia, walked cautiously over to Ordell.

"Obelia? What does that mean?" Touya scratched his head.

"Well, it has something to do with waves… But I picked the name because the shortest meaning of it is sea," He said. She beamed. Another person who picked names because of the meaning.

"This little guy is Ordell," Touko smiled down at the the Pokémon.

"And that means?" He asked.

"Beginning. He was my starter Pokémon. Of course, he was an Oshawott when I got him," She explained. Touya nodded.

"The same with me," He said.

"Are you here to battle the gym leader?" She asked. He nodded.

"I'm excited. Pokémon battles are always fun. Lately though, there seem to be less Trainers around. Probably has to do with that stupid Team Plasma. Pokémon liberation…" Touya glared at the ground before shaking his head fiercely.

"I know! It's just... Ugh!" Touko clenched her hands into fists, and Ordell put his little paw on her shoe. She smiled down at it.

"Don't worry little guy. We'll show them that they're wrong," Touya smiled at her.

"You're pretty cool Touko," He said. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks so much! You know, everyone I meet is just so super nice. Like you!" Touya blushed slightly.

"O-oh… Thanks. Everyone?" Touko frowned.

"Well, not Team Plasma people, but the random Trainers and all the people I meet in towns. One girl even gave me a Pokémon!" Touya smiled at her.

"I know it's really cool. There are some really cool people. Like the girl Bianca, and this guy Cheren. They were nice. Well, Cheren wasn't at first, but he was cool with me after a while. And Bianca… Hey, what's wrong?" He tilted his head as Touko's face fell.

"Those are my best friends… I saw Cheren today, and Bianca last night, but…" Touko frowned, looking down.

"But?"

"I don't know… I started my journey, thinking that it would be a good opportunity to get even closer with my best friends… But we all split up right away, and… I'm usually alone, besides my Pokémon… Geez, I'm sorry…" She hurriedly wiped her eyes. She was crying in front of a stranger! He'd totally think she's a crybaby… Touya hugged Touko tightly.

"It's fine. If you need to let it out, then let it out," He said.

"No, I'm bothering you… I'm sorry…" She felt his hand on top of her head.

"You're not..." He looked down at her, pulling back slightly.

"So, you're lonely then," He said. She blushed.

"Well then, I'll travel with you, if that's okay." She smiled, nodding happily.

"You're funny," He said. She smiled.

"Thanks..." She muttered. He grinned, and for the moment, she forgot about N. Forgot about the fight. Forgot about him completely. But only for a moment.

**Touya, I choose you! Hehe. I thought it would be fun to put him in, so here he is! I know most stories have him as a brother or a childhood friend like Bianca or Cheren, but I thought it would be cool for them to just meet out of nowhere... I don't know. I hope you like it! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! I missed you! Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Chapter fifteen!**

Chapter Fifteen

Before going to the museum, Touko and Touya decided to go train on Route 3. Touko caught a Pidove, which she named Paul because he was so small. Touya caught a Blitzle which he named Bronte which meant thunder.

"Why do I always get girl Pokémon?" Touya exclaimed.

"I always get guys," Touko said. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh, hey. I need to go buy some things, but let's meet up again later," Touya said, handing her his Xtransceiver. She entered in her number then handed it back to him. He smiled.

"All right. I'll call you later!" He waved and ran in the direction of the Pokémon Center. She waved back and walked to the museum. When she entered, she saw a man admiring one of the exhibits.

"Wow! Whenever I look this skeleton, I'm… fascinated," He said to himself. Touko giggled, and he turned around.

"Welcome! I am Hawes, the assistant director. Since you were kind enough to visit, I'll give you a tour of the museum." Touko smiled at Hawes.

"Thank you!" She said. She walked up to the skeleton he was standing in front of.

"This skeleton is of a Dragon-type Pokémon. There's a theory that it had an accident while it was flying around the world, and so it became a Fossil." Touko nodded, and they walked over to another artifact.

"This rock is amazing! It's a meteorite! It contains some kind of energy from space," Hawes said.

"That's cool," Touko said. They walked to the next artifact.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Oh, this? This is just an ordinary old stone. It was found near the desert, but other than the fact that it's old, it doesn't seem to have any value… We only display it because it's rather pretty to look at," Hawes said. Touko laughed, and they walked up the stairs to the second floor of the museum.

"The Pokémon Gym is just beyond here. At the end of the gym, a very strong and kind Gym leader is waiting. By the way, Gym Leader Lenora happens to be my wife!" Hawes smiled.

"That's nice. Wish me luck!" Touko waved, then walked into the entrance to the gym.

A man noticed her and told her that Lenora used Normal-types, which were weak against Fighting-types. He also said that she had to answer questions in books to find Lenora. The first book was Nice to Meet You, Pokémon. He said that she could ask anyone about where the book is. She nodded and walked forward. She battled against a boy who said others called him a bookworm. She defeated his Patrat with little effort.

She walked to the first bookshelf she saw and grabbed a random book. It was Nice to meet You, Pokémon. She grinned and began skimming through the pages. She noticed some writing in between the pages and smiled. It said:

_Pokémon Trainers! I am the Gym Leader, Lenora! I hid four memos in this library. Each of those has a question. Can you solve the questions and find me? Now, this is the first question! What is the first Pokémon you met in this Gym? The hint is… on a bookshelf in the middle row! Now try and find it!_

Touko scratched her head. The first Pokémon she met was a Patrat, but she knew the next question was in the other book. She sighed. Unlike Cheren, she hated reading.

There was a girl standing in front of one of the shelves. so she went to the one across from it. She found the book called The Biology of Patrat, and she started flipping through the pages. She saw something written on the back cover. It said:

_As I thought, that question was easy. Well, this is the second question! Flame burns inside its body, and it gives off smoke from its head while it runs. What is this book? The hint is, somebody may be reading it._

Touko sighed. Now she had to go bug someone for their book. And she had no idea who! She walked over to the girl at the bookshelf across from her.

"Hi, I found the second memo, and I'm looking for a book," Touko said.

"What does the memo say?" The girl asked, and Touko recited it perfectly from memory.

"I'm reading a book about Tepig, but is this book the correct answer?" The girl asked. Touko shrugged.

"Probably not," Touko said.

"Oh you're smart! Here's a hint! The answer may not be a living thing!"

Touko gave a thumbs up to the girl as she walked away. All these smart people were giving her a headache. She walked to another row of shelves to another girl who was reading. Before Touko opened her mouth, the girl spoke.

"Oh! Did you find the memo and come here to look for this book? What does the memo say?" The girl asked, and Touko sighed, then recited it again.

"I'm reading a book called The Structure of a Locomotive. Is this book the correct answer?" She asked.

"I'll just go with yes," Touko said.

"Oh! That is correct! That's exactly how a locomotive looks! Here I'll give you this book." The girl handed Touko the book.

"A loco-what?" Touko muttered.

"But, before you start reading, it would be great for my research if we had a Pokémon battle." Touko sighed.

"Fine," She muttered, and she threw out Pyralis. The other girl had a Herdier. Touko smiled. She couldn't wait until Argos evolved.

"I hope your ready. I haven't lost a battle yet!" Touko grinned.

"Arrogance is not a virtue," The other girl said. Damn all these smart people.

"Stop using big words I don't understand!" Touko exclaimed angrily.

"Why don't you learn them?" She asked.

"That's it! Pyralis, use rock smash!" Touko screamed.

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen! Woooohhooo! Yay! Ahem... please review.**

Chapter Sixteen

Touko stomped back to the Pokémon Center. She couldn't believe it! She actually had a hard time beating that Pokémon Trainer. And she only had one while Touko had six! It upset her. Maybe she had to go train some more. But no, she wanted that badge quickly. And when she got the badge, she would focus a little more on the Pokédex. And the next badge of course.

To her surprise she saw N and Touya sitting there as well. She sat in the seat right between them.

"Hey, guys!" She said. Both boys turned to her. N's eyes grew wide at the sight of her, and Touya smiled at her.

"Hey, Touko. Did you already beat the gym?" Touya asked. Touko pouted.

"Not yet. Battling there is actually hard!" She exclaimed. N couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think that's the point, Touko," N said. At this point, N and Touya finally noticed each other.

"Oh, hi. I'm Touya," He said, holding his hand out to N.

"I am N," He said, shaking Touya's hand.

"Hey, hey, N!" She poked him in the shoulder.

"Hmm?" He asked, still examining Touya.

"Can you still travel with me after your work here is done?" She asked. N frowned slightly, tapping his chin with his index finger.

"Maybe…" He said. A little of the light went out of her eyes and he instantly felt guilty.

"Oh, okay," She said.

"I'll try though," He said. She smiled brightly at him, then turned to Touya.

"Are you going to challenge the gym too?" She asked. He nodded.

"But, I kind of want to look around the museum first. I'm just waiting to buy something," He said. She tilted her head.

"Still?" She asked. He pointed at the group of people wearing baggy clothes buying things.

"They have been there for the past thirty minutes. I mean, what are they doing? Buying the whole store?" Touya frowned and N bit his lip.

"You okay, N?" She asked. He nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Just thinking, that's all," He said.

"Well, I'm going to heal my Pokémon and go back to the gym. I'll see you guys later!" She hugged both of the boys. Touya just smiled and hugged her back, but N did so more hesitantly, and he was blushing.

As she walked away, N resisted the urge to place his hand over his chest. His heart was beating so fast and he didn't know why. What was this feeling? What did it mean? Why did this only happen with Touko? Was he… nervous? But, no, it felt similar, but not quite the same. What was this feeling?

He had never felt this way around anyone before. But, Touko was the only one he knew from "the outside" as he liked to call it. It was most likely the surprise that sent his heart racing… right?

Touya glanced at N. He appeared to be in deep thought, and he was drumming his fingers on the chair. N's cheeks were tinged pink. Touya smiled slightly. Touko had made him flustered with a hug? Touya considered this.

She was pretty, and she did it at such a random time. But Touya and Touko had only become friends recently, so he really had no idea what her relationship with N was. Perhaps that had something to do with it. Then, he began thinking about his and Touko's relationship. They had just met that day, and she was already giving him hugs. He smiled slightly. He didn't mind anyway. Touko was a sweet girl. Plus, it was nice to get hugs once in a while.

Touko began walking out when she noticed both boys were deep in thought. She smiled, and snuck up behind them. She very slowly removed their hats. She placed her hat on the chair between them, and their hats on her head. She suppressed a giggle. They must be thinking really hard to not notice that. But they would notice eventually. She wondered what their reaction would be when the finally realized.

As she left, Touya reached up to remove his hat and run his fingers through his hair. He started to panic when he realized the hat was gone. He was about to stand up when he saw N's hat was missing as well, and Touko's hat was on the chair between them. He looked out the window and saw Touko walking away with both of their hats on her head. He groaned.

"N," He said. N blinked, then looked at Touya. He saw that he was hatless and his hands automatically went to his head.

"That girl…" N muttered. But still, even when annoyed, he couldn't help that the thought of her made him smile. A small, hard to notice smile, but still a smile.

"She's crazy, isn't she?" Touya sighed.

"Yes, but being around her always provides entertainment," N said, standing up. He picked up her hat off of the chair.

"Nice to meet you, Touya. I'll return the hat to her. I hope that you are finally able to buy what you need," N said. Touya looked at the people at the counter and sighed.

"I doubt it, but thanks anyway," Touya smiled at N, and N left. After a little bit of twirling the hat in his fingers, he put it on. It was a warm hat. It reminded him of her warm personality. He blushed slightly at this thought.

"That girl will be the death of me as I am now… But perhaps I should be open to change…" N muttered, looking up at the sky. He wondered how Touko felt about him. Maybe if he asked, he could begin to understand how he felt about her…

**Lots and lots of thought in this chapter! And Touko got two free hats out of it! Hehe. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahhhhh! Chapter Seventeen! And I almost have 1000 views! 100 to go! Thanks sooooooo much guys! :) :) :) :) :) (^-^) Anywayyyy... Why haven't you guys been reviewing lately?! T-T Please review guys! **

Chapter Seventeen

Touko steeled herself before walking into the library again. They were just smart people. She just had to think of them as Cheren. She smiled. Yeah, that would work. Maybe she could tease them just like she teased Cheren!

"Cheren!" She turned at the sound of Cheren's name being called by a voice besides her own, and saw Touya walking over with a big smile to the dark haired boy.

"Cheren?" She asked quietly. She started walking towards him, but stopped to watch how Touya and Cheren greeted each other. Touya and Cheren did some kind of handshake that involved a fist bump and a high five. Both boys had relaxed smiles. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Maybe she should make fun of Cheren less...

"What's up? Are you here to challenge the gym too?" Touya asked.

"Yeah. It's proving to be easy. All you have to do is read." Cheren pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Ah, man…. I hate reading!" Touya groaned. Touko smiled at this, and started walking towards them again.

"Cher!" She said, after coming up right behind him.

"There is only one person who calls me that… A very annoying person," Cheren said. She smacked the back of his head.

"Jerk!" She exclaimed. Touya smiled at her.

"Almost there?" He asked. She nodded.

"I think I only have one more book… I think..." Touko frowned. Cheren's eyes grew wide.

"You… you… You actually read?!" Cheren gasped. Touya laughed.

"You guys are both jerks." Touko pouted. Touya snatched his hat off of Touko's head and put it back on his own. She pouted even more.

"Now I only have N's hat!" She said. Cheren narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you have his hat?" Cheren asked.

"Because he wasn't paying attention. Just like Touya wasn't paying attention!" She giggled. Cheren sighed.

"You are such a handful…" He muttered.

"Do you have my hat?" Touko asked.

"No, N does," Touya replied. Cheren shoved Touko.

"Who cares? You have a hat. It doesn't matter whose hat it is! Just go battle the Gym Leader already!" Cheren snapped.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Touko laughed sheepishly, then she waved goodbye. She quickly walked to where the book about locomotives was located and she removed it from the shelf.

"Okay, let's see here…" She began skimming through the pages. There was a memo on the back cover.

_It's impressive you found this place! That's what I'd expect from a challenger like you! Well, this is the third question! If you heat it up in a pot, it'll be delicious! What is this? The hint is on a bookshelf closer to the entrance than here!_

Touko sighed. How many more of these hints did she have?! She jogged over to the first row of shelves and went to the shelf across from the first book she read in the library. She hoped that was the one. She assumed that the answer was a poffin so when she saw a book called "Sweets for Pokémon", she thought it was the right book. She flipped through the pages and found another memo.

_Did you manage to get here without being tricked by the questions? Now, this is the last question! From this bookshelf, move two backward, move one to the left, move two forward, move one to the right, and move one backward… Now where is it? The hint is… Find it by yourself!_

Touko groaned. Some hint. She assumed moving one, was one bookshelf so she followed the directions accordingly, and eventually made it to the bookshelf with the girl who originally had the book about Tepig.

"I'm wondering, did you see the last memo and come to see me?" She asked. Touko took a deep breath. She tried to pretend the girl was Cheren, but it wasn't really working out since Cheren was at the bookshelf across from her. But at least this smart person hadn't bothered her yet.

"Not specifically you, but I'll say yes anyway," Touko said.

"Okay! I'll give you the last question!" The girl smiled as Touko groaned.

"But I thought that _was_ the last question!" Touko exclaimed.

"Just listen, okay? Can you challenge the Gym Leader if you win against me?" The girl asked.

"Yes?" Touko said hesitantly. The girl giggled.

"That is correct! Here we go, Trainer!" The girl threw out a Lillipup, and Touko sent out Pyralis.

"Let's do this, Pyralis, use rock smash!" Touko exclaimed. Pyralis looked around for a moment, then picked up a rock and smashed it over the Lillipup's head. Where Pyralis got the rock from, Touko didn't know.

"Use bite Lillipup!" The girl called out. Cheren and Touya had stopped their reading to come and watch.

"Dodge it and counterattack with cut!" Touko said. Pyralis quickly dodged and the Lillipup almost ran into the other bookshelf before it stopped running. Pyralis ran to it and slashed the other Pokémon's side with his claws.

"Use bite!" The other Trainer yelled.

"Dodge it!" Touko commanded, but it was too late. The Lillipup bit hard on Pyralis's arm.

"Shake him off then use cut again!" Pyralis fiercely shook his arm, and the Lillipup, flew off his arm and hit the bookshelf. It staggered, but still stood up.

"Cut!" Touko said, pointing at the disoriented Lillipup. With one last slash, the Lillipup fell defeated. Touko smiled brightly and bent down to hug Pyralis. Both girls returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

The girl threw out another Lillipup and Touko sent out Ordell.

"When did he evolve?!" Cheren exclaimed. Touko giggled.

"A while ago! Get with the times!" She smirked, before turning serious and drawing her focus back to the battle.

"Okay, Ordell, use tackle!" Touko said. Instead of using tackle, Ordell removed one of the shells from his side and held it like a sword. A bright blue light appeared from it. It looked like a blade. Ordell swung it, and slashed it hard against the opposing Lillipup. The Pokémon staggered, already dazed.

"Razor shell…" Touya muttered.

"Razor shell? You learned a new move?!" Touko's mouth dropped open.

"Use bite while she's distracted!" The other girl demanded her Lillipup. It did so, but it was weak and didn't really effect Ordell.

"Razor shell!" Touko said. Ordell slashed at it with the shell blade once more, and the Lillipup fell unconscious. The girl frowned momentarily, but she gave a bright smile to Touko.

"One last Pokémon! Let's do it!" The girl threw out a Lillipup.

"Wanna switch out Ordell?" Touko asked. Ordell looked offended by this suggestion and Touko laughed.

"Okay, let's break in that new move! Use razor shell!" Ordell readied his shell, then ran towards the Lillipup.

"Dodge and use bite!" The other girl commanded. The Lillipup hurriedly moved to the side and latched onto Ordell's leg with his teeth.

"Razor shell anyway! Keep going until it gives out!" Touko yelled. Ordell slashed relentlessly until the Lillipup finally let go, and fell. Touko had one.

"Yeah!" She bent down and hugged her Dewott as he placed his shell back in its place.

"We're going to win the Gym Badge, right?" Touko smiled down at it.

"Wott!" Ordell said. Touko giggled and returned Ordell to his Poké Ball. She got a pat on the back from Touya and a pat on the head from Cheren.

"Congrats Touko. That was some battle," Cheren said.

"What?! Are you, Cheren, actually praising me?!" Touko gasped. He pushed his glasses up on his nose as a habit for when he got annoyed.

"Don't get arrogant! I will do much better," He said. Touko laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Go read a book or something, will you? Bye Cher Bear!" She shoved him away as he glared at her. She turned back to the girl, who smiled at her.

"You'll meet the Gym Leader soon. This is the last book. Now! Read the last book!" The girl stepped away and Touko grinned. This was it! This one last book and she would have her second Gym battle. With a big smiled on her face, she reached up and removed the book from its place on the shelf.

**That girl from one or two chapters ago really made Touko hate smart people. Hehe. Cher Bear! That nickname will never get old! For me anyways! Hehe. Please review guys! I love you all! I want to give you all hugs! (^-^) **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so so sorry guys! This story is NOT being discontinued, I'm just going to be really slow in updates. My brother wanted to play, and then I bough Black 2, and then I was upset and postponed that game for like two months because I couldn't catch Virizion, and then I was away from home for almost two months, and then school started... I'll have to finish Black 2, then restart AGAIN on White to be able to start this up again... Or maybe I should just go off of youtube videos for now... We'll see... But ANYWAY, here's another chapter.**

Chapter Eighteen

"Wait!" Touko groaned. Why was everyone stopping her from getting to the Gym leader?!

"What is it now?" She snapped, turning around, and stepped back in shock when she saw a small Zorua sitting at her feet. There was a small note tied around its neck.

_Dear Touko,_

_I would like my hat back, and I'm afraid if you fight the Gym before I get it back, you'll leave, and it will be a while before I see it again. Just follow Zorua, and then we can swap hats._

—_N_

She sighed. N had basically been stalling her all day, and now this! What was he planning? The Zorua began to walk away, and she followed it, frowning.

Meanwhile, in the background, Cheren snuck up to where Touko had been and pulled the book off.

"Thanks for helping me find it easily, Touko…" He chuckled.

"That is low, Cheren. That is very low." Touya shook his head at him in shame.

"Well, technically, this whole thing is observation, and I just _observed _Touko, and found the last book." Touya continued to shake his head.

"Very, very low," he said.

* * *

Touko crossed her arms as she walked up to N, and she glared at him. She got on her toes, and looked him in the eye. He looked a bit surprised to see her so angry with him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked. And just like that, all of her anger disappeared, and she sighed.

"You're too innocent to be mad at… It's like being angry at a small child for something they didn't know was bad…" She took off his hat, and handed it to him. Then, Touko smiled, realising N was wearing hers.

"It's a bit cruel to compare me to a small child isn't it?" He removed her hat, and she reached out to take it, but he shook his head.

"Answers first, hat after," He said, and he put on his own hat. She pouted.

"Since when did you become a tease?" She mumbled.

"How old are you anyway?" She asked.

"Seventeen, you?" He smiled as she tried to grab the hat again, then raised it to a height where she couldn't reach.

"Fifteen. And I guess it was kind of mean to compare you to a kid." She grinned when he placed the hat on her head.

"Oh, uh, Touko…"

"Yes?" N frowned, looking away.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'm a bit confused… What am I to you?" She smiled brightly, then threw her arms around him in a hug.

"You're my friend of course!" He froze at first, but then he smiled, and slowly wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Yes, friends…" His smile grew sad, and he pulled away.

_If only things were that easy… _

"What about me? How do you feel about me?" She asked.

"We're friends… I guess…" She pouted.

"What do you mean 'I guess.' That's messed up, N!" His eyes widened.

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that, I wasn't really sure about how I felt, so I asked you... It would be easier if friendship had some kind of formula to figure out..." He had said the last part quietly, but Touko still heard him.

"Formula? No! You're a… A smart person!" She put her head in her hands.

"Is that a bad thing?" She shook her head.

"No… It's just… I'm not really the brightest girl around, and sometimes smart people talk down to me, just because I don't know the things they know…" N smiled.

"I would never do that, trust me Touko. Because just as I know things you don't know, you also know many things I don't know. That's why I enjoy being with you so much. I like to learn from you." She blushed slightly.

"Someone needs to record this. First nice, smart person I have met!" She smiled brightly at N, and he laughed.

"Yes, well, I hope your opinion of me never changes." His expression grew sad again, and suddenly his Xtransceiver rang. He looked at it, and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Touko. I'm afraid I have to go…" He walked away, the small Zorua following behind him. Touko wondered why he frowned. The name of the caller said, "Father." Shouldn't his dad calling be a good thing?

That just proved she had so much more to learn about. Every time she thought she was getting to know him better, another thing happened to confuse her all over again. Maybe she just wasn't meant to learn about N. Maybe N was just supposed to be a mystery to her, and that was that.

But could they really be friends when she barely knew anything about him?

She sighed, and started walking back towards the museum. She had to focus again. Hopefully, there would be no more distractions this time. She really wanted to battle the Gym Leader already!

**As I said before, I'm very sorry. This chapter is kind of a filler because I have to restart again... And I might take a while to update, but I promise, I WILL finish this story. Please review!**


End file.
